Deep in My Heart
by Jaylie12
Summary: Kurt couldn't remember a time during his childhood when he'd heard that voice ringing out in song, his memories of singing and dancing filled only with his mom...  Burt and Kurt.  Set a little bit after Heart.


Title: Deep in My Heart  
>Summary: Kurt couldn't remember a time during his childhood when he'd heard that voice ringing out in song, his memories of singing and dancing filled only with his mom as his dad amusedly looked on or held the camera to his eye. Burt and Kurt. Set a little bit after <em>Heart<em>.  
>Rating: T<br>Category: Glee, Burt and Kurt, bit of Carole and Blaine  
>Disclaimer: Not mine. Pout. Song is <em>I've Got You Under My Skin<em> by Cole Porter.  
>AN: I couldn't fit this into my Klaine-centric _Heart _fic that is in the works. And it was supposed to be all cute and silly, but I just can't keep that damn seriousness away. But it's overall, just a quick little fic to feed my love of Burt.

...

The music filtered through the door as Kurt turned his key in the lock. He paused, his heart rate increasing as his fingers gripped the strap of his school bag. Carole should be at work. Finn was out with Rachel. His dad was in Columbus until tonight.

He quietly slid the key out of the lock and slowly opened the door, wrapping his fingers around his keys like his father had taught him. He crept into the front hallway, the music louder than he had first imagined. But the type of music was what halted his careful movements to shut the door without a sound. Broadway. And not just any Broadway, but Cole Porter.

_I've got you under my skin  
>I've got you deep in the heart of me<em>

Aside from himself, Kurt didn't think anyone else in the house had even listened to songs that old. Granted, it sounded like the Frank Sinatra version, which was 10 years younger than the original, but that still put it at 1946.

_So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me  
>I've got you under my skin<em>

The voice singing along to the music had Kurt's face scrunching in disbelief. He wasn't sure of the voice and yet, he knew exactly who it must be. Kurt had never heard him sing out loud before, could only recall the faint humming and a word here and there when they shared a car ride. Kurt couldn't remember a time during his childhood when he'd heard that voice ringing out in song, his memories of singing and dancing filled only with his mom as his dad amusedly looked on or held the camera to his eye.

_I've tried so not to give in  
>I've said to myself this affair never will go so well<br>_

Kurt shook his head and resumed shutting the door, still keeping quiet. He set his bag down carefully, walked slowly along the hall until he reached the family room, and peered nervously around the corner.

_But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know so well  
>That I've got you under my skin<br>_

A ridiculously wide smile broke out across Kurt's face. His ears hadn't deceived him. In the middle of the room, Burt Hummel stood holding a remote near his mouth, singing along as Frank Sinatra blared out from the television. His voice was gravelly and some of the notes where just a bit sharp, but he snapped his fingers and tapped his foot like he was Frankie himself.

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
>For the sake of having you near<br>_

Kurt stared, fascinated as Burt continued to sing, and even attempted a spin that had him almost pitching into the coffee table. But he recovered and planted his feet on the ground and knees bent, his voice getting louder and more off-pitch.

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
>And repeats, repeats in my ear<br>_

Kurt pressed his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, watching his dad attempt a grapevine before giving up and just bouncing in place. Kurt quietly made his way into the room, coming up behind his father.

_Don't you know you fool, you never can win  
>Use your mentality, wake up to reality<br>_

And when the next lines of the song came, Kurt seamlessly joined in.

_But each time I do, just the thought of you  
>Makes me stop before I begin<em>

Startled, Burt swung around. But seeing Kurt's giddy smile, his embarrassment quickly turned into joy, and he picked the words back up and together, they sang the last line.

_'Cause I've got you under my skin_

The music continued, floating to an end and the next song came on. Burt held the remote over his shoulder and blindly pressed the mute button.

"I thought you were going out with Blaine tonight," Burt said, slightly breathlessly and cheeks tinged pink.

"And I thought you weren't going to be home until tonight," Kurt teased with a smile.

"Eh, my last meeting got cancelled," Burt explained with a shrug. He slid a hand to the back of his neck, casting his eyes around the room. Kurt slid his hands into his pockets, his amusement still clear on his face.

"So, Frank Sinatra," Kurt started, "or should I say Cole Porter?" Burt sighed, stepping around the coffee table and dropping onto the couch.

"Cole Porter," Burt answered. "Rachel and her dads were singing at dinner the other night." Kurt sat down next to his father, the two sharing a glance.

"I've been dragging you to shows for years, Finn and I have been in New Directions for almost 3 years, and it takes Hiram and LeRoy Berry one night to get you to appreciate Broadway?"

Burt assessed his son, finding no anger but honest curiosity. He shrugged again.

"When they were singing, all I could think about was how much joy it brought them. And how much joy it brought your mom when the two of you would put on a show for me."

"Dad," Kurt said softly, his amused expression now wistful yet understanding. Burt rested his hand on Kurt's knee.

"When you start your family," Burt said, looking intently at his son, "I want you to have that much joy in your lives. And I want to help you with that."

Kurt could only smile at the sentiment, at the way Burt said _when_ and not _if_ he started a family. He slid his hand under his father's on his knee and squeezed.

"You just being around is going to bring so much joy," Kurt asserted. Burt chuckled at that.

"Just promise me that you and Blaine won't tell me any stories about using the wrong kind of lube."

"Dad!" Burt's laughter rang out as Kurt's face turned bright red. Despite his embarrassment though, Kurt smiled at his clearly pleased father, for he hadn't missed the fact that Burt believed he and Blaine would be together long enough to start a family. Kurt grabbed the television remote from Burt's hand and turned the volume back on. He quirked an eyebrow at Burt's curious expression.

"Well, if you're planning on singing with the rest of us, you need to practice. You sounded like Sinatra's evil twin, and your dance moves are reminiscent of the 80's." With that, Kurt stood, dragging Burt up with him and pressing the remote back into his father's hand. The two shared another look before Burt launched into Frankie's version of _Night and Day_. Kurt joined in, and the two made their way through three more songs, laughing and dancing together until Carole came home, followed by Blaine who had come to pick Kurt up for their date; and at which point they exuberantly sang _Anything Goes_ to an equally horrified and amused Carole and a happy Blaine.

...

A/N: As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
